1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optical fiber transmission systems, and particularly, to an optical fiber transmission system having a plurality of controlling modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical fiber transmission system includes a light emitting source, a plurality of light receiving terminals, and a plurality of optical fibers connecting the light emitting source to the light receiving terminal. The optical fiber transmission system is divided into a series optical fiber transmission system and a radiating optical fiber transmission system. The series optical fiber transmission system has a main optical fiber connected to the light emitting source, and a plurality of branch optical fibers connecting the light receiving terminals to the main optical fiber. Due to transmission losses and insertion losses in the optical signal transmission, the optical signal is attenuated on the main optical fiber after a short transmission distance. Therefore, the optical signal only can be transmitted to a small number of light receiving terminals. The radiating optical fiber transmission system has a plurality of optical fibers connecting the light receiving terminals to the light emitting source. However, the optical signal can only be divided into a certain number of branching signals, and thus the radiating optical fiber transmission system can only have a small number of light receiving terminals.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.